Sorceress and the Hero
by Shadow1001
Summary: Link is a Knight of Hyrule and heads off to find the missing Princess of Hyrule. He meets a Sorceress who he falls for. Lana is a Sorceress who is on a quest to stop Cia. She meets a Hero who she becomes smitten with. Hyrule Warriors. Link x Lana


Fires were seen across Hyrule Field, Bokoblins pretty much everywhere you looked. Someone has declared war against Hyrule, but the Hylians were not backing down. Soldiers ran forth and it became utter chaos. There were certain individuals who were utterly slaughtering the enemy. One was a white haired woman with a huge Naginata. She was known as the captain of the Hyrulean Royal Army. There was also the Princess of Hyrule. She fought with her rapier and cut through her foes and avoided attacks gracefully. Then there was another, who had just joined the fight. He was a soldier and he slashed his way through countless Bokoblins and was able to best the commander of the Bokoblins while saving the captain of the Hyrulean Royal Army.

Link was his name and now he looked out at the flames of the once beautiful Hyrule Field. Link saw more Bokoblins charging towards him. He gripped his sword and ran straight to them. He prepared his special attack; the Spin Attack and wiped them out with one strike. Some more started appearing and Link just avoided any attack towards him and countered and very soon only corpses of Bokoblins remained. He was starting to find his armour more of a nuisance. He wanted something that could compliment his speed while protecting him.

Soon out of seemingly nowhere, a giant yellow spiked ball fell from the sky. Link got out of the way in time and soon the ball revealed itself as a giant Dodongo. Link immediately ran up to it and kept slashing the beast. The skin of the beast was as sturdy as Hyrule's finest armour. When the beast opened its mouth, it shot a fireball that Link avoided barely. The fireball crashed into a nearby tree and soon the forest started to catch on fire.

Cursing, Link ran up to the Dodongo and continued to destroy its armour. When the Dodongo opened its mouth again, Link thought of an idea. Earlier he found a bomb bag so he pulled out a bomb and tossed it into the Dodongo's mouth. It swallowed the bomb and soon an explosion was heard from within the Dodongo. Link took this opportunity and ran up to it and slashed it three times before jumping and stabbing it from above. The Dodongo let out a loud roar before it landed on the ground with a thud.

Link just nodded at what he did and turned around. He saw some soldiers staring at him with awe but he paid little notice as he quickly hurried off to assist the Princess and Captain. He wished he had more assistance but at least the Goron's are able to hold their own. Link soon ran into the Captain.

"Link!" The Captain shouted. "Have you seen the Princess?" Her voice was etched in worry despite her brave, confident expression.

"No, I would have thought she would be with you," Link replied. The Princess could hold her own, for sure. But the commander he fought earlier was no easy opponent. He would have died if it weren't for the Captain, whose name was Impa.

"This isn't good. Search the north-eastern field! I'll be searching the south-western field," Impa ordered, Link nodded and the two ran off in opposite directions.

More Bokoblins. Link would have thought they would stop appearing since their commander left. But maybe he wasn't the only commander. Link took down another horde of them before three Moblins appeared. Link ran up and first destroyed the Moblins shields, being careful to avoid their spears. Without their shields, the Moblins were defenseless. A stab to the throat and slashes to the stomachs ended the Moblins quickly.

He kept running, killing a Bokoblin here or there. He left the easy kills to the other soldiers. His armour was really starting to wear him down but he kept running. He had to make sure the Princess was safe otherwise he had failed his duties as a Knight of Hyrule. Soon another giant Dodongo appeared and Link did the same tactics as he did with the other one. Only this one had tougher armour and was much, much bigger.

Link knew his sword couldn't penetrate this Dodongo's armour so he aggravated it to use its fire breath and he simply tossed a bomb into its mouth. The Dodongo swallowed it and Link noticed its head didn't have the same armour as its body so he started slashing at the head. The head had the same armour as the previous Dodongo so after a while it would break. The Dodongo quickly got back up and Link jumped back and started aggravating it again. Another bomb in its mouth and eventually Link destroyed the armour around its head. The Dodongo got up as soon as Link broke through its armour and then started rolling around. Link ran as the Dodongo chased him and soon Link rolled out of the way. Link didn't expect however for the Dodongo to turn around and roll right back at him. Link was sent flying, for once thankful for his armour as he hit the ground. The last thing he saw was a giant ball of fire heading straight for him and the pain of the attack was all he felt before his consciousness slipped and faded away.

* * *

Link slowly opened his eyes and he saw trees looming over him. At first he wondered if he was in the Sacred Realm but then remembered that that was only a myth. A legend and nothing more. And if he was able to open his eyes that meant he was still alive. But where was he. He tried to get up but only felt pain.

"You're awake!" Link looked to his side and didn't see anyone so he assumed that the person was in front of him. Soon he felt hands lifting his head and putting it on a…leaf? He was now sitting straight and saw that the person was actually a young girl. She was probably his age. She had blue hair and was very pretty. Her clothes reminded him of another woman's clothes that he's seen. Except this girl's clothes were white and blue as the woman he was reminded of wears is black and purple.

"So, how are you feeling?" The girl asked. Link noticed her face was a bit red. He looked at his attire and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt and had his pants still on, though the leggings part were seem to be cut off.

Link looked back at the girl and noticed she was expecting an answer. "Good, thanks," but when link tried to move his back all he felt was pain. The girl noticed at helped him sit up in a more comfortable position.

"Doesn't seem like that to me. Though, considering you were rolled over then got blasted in the face, you're pretty strong. Or resilient. Or stupid. Or all three," the girl said with a very pretty smile. Link smiled back and then he noticed the girl had something in her arms. The girl noticed what he was looking at and explained. "These were from Impa, she said these are for you. It's some kind of tunic. You should take it easy though. The pain should lessen in a bit but for now just rest. When you're feeling better you can put on the tunic. Um, I guess that's it. I got to go and help Impa now."

"Wait," the girl stopped at this voice and the two met eye contact. "What's your name?"

The girl quickly realized her mistake. "Oh! I'm Lana! Pleased to meet you Link! And before you ask, Impa told me your name. Oh! I also forgot to tell you what happened didn't I? Well, after you got blasted from the attack, I just happened to be nearby and I finished off the giant lizard and brought you to this little area here. I told one of the soldiers to get Impa and well, I think that's about it. So see ya later Link!" And Lana left before Link could ask or say anything else.

* * *

Lana ran out of the little forest area. Using her magic, she sealed the area so no one could enter the area. She ran back into the battlefield of Hyrule Field. There she saw Impa easily taking down a horde of Bokoblins by herself. Another horde started heading her way and Lana quickly ran to make sure the horde don't catch Impa off guard. Lana opened her book and started using her magic and Bokoblins started getting sent flying. She chanted spells and soon three huge glass blocks appeared and she magically pushed the blocks to send the Bokoblins flying. She then created a giant glass cube and jumped on it and started walking on it, crushing any Bokoblins beneath her. Soon she jumped off and casted a spell that caused lightning to strike the cube and destroy it, destroying enemies in the nearby vicinity.

Lana quickly turned around and ran to another area where Bokoblins are attacking. It looked like the Bokoblins have gained the upper hand on the Goron's. She ran up to them and casted the three block attack, sending the Bokoblins back and then she casted the six block attack, three on the left and three on the right and after jumping on each block, any enemy inside the radius of the six blocks were destroyed by lightning. When she noticed no more enemies were appearing from the northern part of Hyrule Field, Lana started dashing back to the southern part, killing any Bokoblins that just happened to still be around. When she returned to the southern part of Hyrule Field, Lana saw Impa fighting the same lizard that Link fought earlier. Though, Impa seemed to be having trouble killing it. Lana remembered how she saw Link use bombs and tossed a bomb into its mouth. She cursed at not taking his bomb bag but decided to help Impa.

This lizard was a bit smaller than the one Link had fought earlier, as its armour was weaker than the other one. But it still proved to be quite the challenge. Without bombs, the fight was a lot more difficult. And the lizard started rolling around a lot more, giving less opportunities to break its armour.

"Impa! What do we dooo!" Lana shouted as she avoided another roll attack from the lizard.

"We need bombs," Impa said, trying to land a hit on the lizard but the lizard just used its tail to knock Impa away.

And then a flash of green appeared and jumped at the lizard's mouth. The flash of green threw a bomb in its mouth and soon the lizard was on the ground. The flash of green quickly jumped up and with a sword finished off the lizard. Lana was surprised and just noticed who it was and a blush rose to her face.

"Link!?"

Link was wearing a green tunic with a green hat. He also had a long blue scarf and Lana was completely smitten by his heroic appearance.

* * *

Link sheathed his sword after getting rid of Dodongo blood as he heard Lana call his name. He looked back at Lana and then at Impa who got up from her blow earlier.

"I see you're feeling better now Link," Impa said. Link nodded and readjusted his gauntlet. He loved this tunic. Granted he saw no need for the hat but decided to wear it anyways. This tunic was made of special materials that made it light to wear yet was also really sturdy armour. He looked back at Lana whose face was red again.

"I never thanked you for saving me before," Link said. He bowed to Lana making her face turn even more red.

"U-um, it's no problem, really," Lana said. She stopped and took a deep breath. "It was nothing! After all, it's only natural to help someone who got owned by a giant fire breathing lizard!"

Link tilted his head to the side in amusement but still smiled. This girl was something else. Then he remembered what was going on. "Captain, have you found the Princess?"

Impa shook her head. "Sadly, we could not. However, we have found a lead that could lead us to her. But before we head there, I would like to ask for your assistance Link."

Link nodded and looked at Lana, who seemed to be staring at him. When she realized she was staring, she blushed and looked away. After controlling her blush, she looked back at Link.

"Well, you two go look wherever you're going. I'm going to see if I can find some other clues. I'll tell you two if I find the Princess. So, uh, bye," right when Lana was about to run off, someone grabbed her arm.

"Wait," it was Link. "Be careful, alright?"

Lana's face started to turn red but she fought it. It would be bad is every time Link spoke to her she became a blushing mess. "I'm stronger than you think. I think it's you who needs to be careful," Lana said. She winked at him before running off, unconsciously holding the arm he grabbed her. Even though his hand was covered in a thick glove, his fingers weren't.

Link stared as she ran off into the distance before looking back at Impa. With a nod, the two headed to the Eldin Caves. Hopefully they can find the Princess there. Though Link's mind, regardless of the topic, somehow wandered back to Lana.

* * *

It had been just over a month since Lana had last seen Link, which was the first time they met. Regardless at how much she travelled, their paths never seemed to cross. She kept hoping that they would meet again. However right now, she wanted to see him more than ever. After her battle at the Lanayru Gorge, she was too injured and exhausted to do much else.

"Mistress Lana, I think this should be a fine spot to rest. I know you're injured but are you able to use your magic to conceal the area?" Asked a partner she had met back at the Twilight Field. Agitha, or as she liked to be called, Princess Agitha, was her name. She was very young yet could fight really well. Lana met her when the Twilight Princess stole her butterfly.

Lana noticed how there were a lot of Princess's around. She shook that thought out of her head and focused on her magic and concealed the area. Now no enemies are able to enter. She winced as he looked down at her shoulder and noticed her wound opened up again. Agitha noticed and instantly took out a towel and a needle and thread. She wiped the blood away then sewed the wound closed.

"Thanks Agitha," Lana said with a sigh. She was still sore from the fight the other day. The day she fought Cia and her…minion. She shuddered at remembering the fight. Cia's magic had grown to the point she was able to summon monsters. To replicate…him.

Cia summoned a monster that Lana decided to call Dark Link. The monster fought exactly the same as Link. Fast with strikes and efficient with items. But it wasn't the real Link. And that was what allowed her to prevail.

Lana sighed, wondering why she cared so much about Link. She had only met him once. Yet he was so brave and kind. She sighed as she thought about Link. Then blushed when she remembered taking off his clothes in order to heal his wounds. He was very well built. Not muscular as a huge bodybuilder but wasn't as bad as a gourmet king. Not even close to that actually. Lana shook her head out of those thoughts. She knew her entire face was red and soon she heard giggling. She looked at Agitha who was trying to supress her laughter.

"Is something funny?" Lana asked. Why she felt irritated, she didn't know.

"It's just that I have never seen you with such a red face. I have seen you flirt with many soldiers and their faces are red but it is very amusing to see your face as red. I wonder who you're thinking about to make your face red. Just who is the prince that has smitten Mistress Lana?" Lana threw her book at Agitha who blocked it with her parasol.

Soon the two heard voices. "Nowhere is safe Impa!" A voice shouted. Lana felt like she knew the voice though, or at least recognized it.

"I am aware but we must tend his wounds somewhere we won't be disturbed," Impa said. Lana was thinking who she knew was named Impa. The name was familiar.

"I'll tend his wounds, you guard the area," the other voice said. It was a female voice.

"Princess, you have no knowledge on healing and I am not going to let you stand guard alone," Impa said with a stern voice. Wait a second…Princess? Impa? Now Lana remembered! Impa was the Hyrulean Royal Captain or something of that title. And she was with Link when they went to search for the Princess of Hyrule. So they found her, but does that mean that the injured one is Link? Lana grabbed her book and muttered a spell.

"Agitha, bring those people outside in here. They are acquaintances of mine," Lana said and Agitha exited the little exit Lana created.

"Excuse me," she could hear a gasp from the Princess. "I apologize for startling you. My friend, Mistress Lana, has allowed you access to our safe haven." Agitha returned and soon Impa was inside and was surprised to see Lana on a leaf bed injured.

Lana was surprised to see Impa holding a very injured Link. Picking up her staff and muttering some spells, she made their little hideout bigger and a few more leaf beds appeared. And soon the Princess of Hyrule entered. She was very pretty. Long blonde hair and very elegant clothes that Lana presumed were like Link's tunic and were special armour.

Right away, Impa put Link on one of the leaf beds and then they all sat down.

"Lana, it has been quite some time since we have last met," Impa said. She seemed to be grateful for assistance.

Lana nodded. "Yes it has Impa," Lana said as cheerily as possible. But her injuries weren't making that easy and Impa noticed.

"You seem to be injured," Impa said. She looked over to where Agitha was and she stood up.

"My name is Agitha, Princess of Bugs," Agitha said, politely introducing herself.

Impa ignored the odd title and introduced herself. "My name is Impa, Captain of the Hyrulean Royal Army. This is the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda." Zelda also politely bowed. "And the one unconscious and bleeding there is Link. The Hero."

Lana's heart skipped a beat when Impa said Link was bleeding but then became confused at his title. Link was a hero? Not that she wasn't doubtful or anything, Link was perfect to be a hero. But when did that happen? She looked over at Link and noticed that he had a different sword. The hilt was purple and it had an orange gem. The blade looked very sharp and shined brilliantly. It had three triangles engraved on it.

"Agitha, would you mind helping me heal Link?" Impa asked. Agitha nodded and the two went over to nurse Link's injuries.

"And you are…?" Lana looked over and saw Zelda staring at her. She quickly realized she forgot to introduce herself.

"I'm Lana! Nice to meet you Princess," Lana said. Zelda had a straight face though and Lana was starting to feel awkward.

"So you're Lana," Zelda said. She then smiled and sat down near Lana.

There was silence between them and Lana was looking at Link who Agitha and Impa were healing. She wanted to know what happened.

"What happened to Link?" Lana asked. He looked much worse than when King Dodongo (she finally learned that the monsters she had been killing had names) rolled over him and blasted him off the ground.

"He was in a fight," Zelda said. It was clear it was a monster, who else would Link fight? Lana considered Cia, Valga, and Wizzro monsters.

"What did he fight?" Lana asked, curious as to what could best Link.

"…You."

Lana stared, wondering what she meant. He fought _her?_ Before she could ask, Zelda explained.

"Wizzro transformed into you and he had all your powers. The fight ended with drastic results. Impa and I were not able to help," Zelda said, looking away guiltily. Lana was surprised, she fought Link recently and he fought her recently.

Soon Impa and Agitha came over to the two of them. "Now then, I think it's time we look at your wounds," Impa said. Lana was too exhausted to say anything so she just nodded.

When Lana awoke, she noticed that she and Link were the only ones in the hideout. And judging by the sun rays, it was just around noon. She noticed Link was up and he was adjusting his hat. He turned around and noticed she was awake.

"Lana," he said. Lana's eyes met with his and after their fights, they must have been both wanting to see each other. To make sure the real one was still alive.

"Link, you're alright," Lana said with a sigh. She noticed she no longer was feeling pain. Impa and Agitha did a good job.

"So are you. Princess Agitha told me that you were also injured. Though she didn't tell me how you were injured," Link said. He sat right next to her and Lana blushed.

"W-well…" She quickly shook her blush away. "I heard how you got injured. To think I was such a deadly opponent. You're lucky you weren't fighting the real me otherwise you'd be dead."

Link just grinned back. "Is that a challenge?"

Lana winked. "Maybe."

The next thing she knew she was tackled to the ground. "I think I've won," Links said. His hands were holding her wrists so Lana couldn't get away. She struggled but failed. And Link's grin didn't help. She pouted and notice Link blush a bit. She laughed inwardly. She was just too cute for him.

Link loosened his grip and before he knew it she escaped his grip and soon she was standing over Link who was lying on the ground. She put her leg on his chest. "I think _I've _won."

Link laughed and put his hand on her leg. Lana noticed that he didn't have his gauntlets or gloves on. And then once again, before she knew it, he pulled her leg causing her to fall, but Link caught her. She blushed but the blush went away immediately as soon as he dropped her on the ground.

"You jerk!" Lana exclaimed, but her smile didn't help.

"You started it," Link said, smiling as well.

"If I recall, and I have a good memory, you're the one who tackled me," Lana said, getting up and putting her hands on her hips.

Link only grinned at her and pulled her down again, this time Lana falling forward onto Link. Link caught her and the two stared at each other. As if contemplating whether or not this was a good idea. Link apparently decided as he leaned forward and captured Lana's lips. Lana was surprised and right when she was about to kiss back, Link broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry Lana, I didn't mean to-"

"Kiss me?" Link just looked down in silence. "You didn't mean to kiss me? Or is that a lie? I'm a Sorceress Link. I can see your true feelings," Lana said with a wink, though the redness on her face wasn't helping her cause.

"Y-you can do that?" Link asked and Lana started laughing and Link frowned though there was a twitch at the edge of his lips.

"Link, I didn't mind the kiss. I enjoyed it. It was a bit too short for my liking though," Lana said, adding another wink at the end. And Link's face turned red and Lana was mentally high-fiving herself for making Link blush. "But I'm curious, why do you like me?"

Link shrugged, which was not what Lana was expecting. "I don't know. You're just very likeable. And, well, I guess it was love at first sight maybe?" He then realized he confessed his feelings and turned away of embarrassment.

"I could say the same thing to you. It's odd how I always seem to think of you when the going gets tough. I, um, actually saw you kill those Dodongo's at Hyrule Field. You looked…cool. And well, it was, uh, love at first sight for me too," Lana looked away but looked back when she heard Link chuckle.

"It's pretty funny. There are times where you're very energetic and yet whenever you talk to me you can be both energetic and shy."

"I'm not shy!" Lana exclaimed, though she knew she was lying and so did Link.

"This is the weirdest confession ever," Link said leaning back against a tree trunk.

"You could say that again," Lana said.

"This is the weirdest-" Link dodged a book thrown at him.

"You know what I meant!" Link laughed. Soon he looked at her with nervousness in his eyes.

"So, uh, what do you think of us?"

Lana took a while to understand what he was talking about. "I think we look cute!" She went over to Link and sat in his lap and looked up at his face. It was of shock and then a smile.

Lana knew that people couldn't fall in love right away and she was almost sure that she and Link weren't in love. But they like each other enough to be together. And soon it would turn into love anyways.

* * *

**The summary was horrible. It took forever for me to think of a summary so forgive the bad summary.**

**I cannot WAIT for Hyrule Warriors! It looks so awesome! Also, I wrote this without spoiling that much. I only know of little things as I want to play the game for myself. So I knew about the Dark Link and Wizzro turning into Lana. **

**I wasn't originally going to write this but I got inspired by, well, I don't know. I just thought Link and Lana would be a cute couple. Don't ask why.**

**And I also wrote this because of a thread I found called "I hate Lana" or something. I don't understand how you can hate a character without actually playing as them or knowing their story.**

**Many of their arguments are like "Zelda Characters don't talk" or "She replaced Saria" or "She isn't Zelda Character material."**

**Well, Hyrule Warriors is NOT a Zelda Game. According to Aonuma, Hyrule Warriors is a spin-off of Dynasty Warriors, NOT Legend of Zelda. Yet I'm categorizing this as a Legend of Zelda fanfiction. Meh.**

**Also, this is my first Legend of Zelda fanfic so this probably wasn't that great but I felt like I HAD to write this. And I was probably pretty bad at the fighting scenes as well.**

**I also just found out about Lana's story after I wrote this, so yeah. I still think they would be a good couple despite the irony.**

**I may or may not do a sequel. Not sure. Whoever reads this story can tell me if they want one or not.**


End file.
